


Your Coffee, Mr. Hiddleston

by allisonfunn



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura had been playing around the night before, acting silly, and pretending to send her boss—Mr. Tom Hiddleston—an email confessing her undying love for him (and the things she would love him to do to her) when things took a not so silly turn and she accidentally sent the message to her boss.... oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Coffee, Mr. Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my best friends. She sent me snapchats of herself as Tom Hiddleston's office assistant.....
> 
> I blame her for this.
> 
> (I love you Maura)

Maura hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, worried about that goddamn email she had accidentally sent to her boss. She knew she should have written it in a word document—like she always did—but she had been lazy and not cautious.

She had debated staying home that morning and calling in sick, maybe even turning in her two week's notice and just finding a new job.

But she didn't.

Instead she put on her game face—which included the reddest and most confident lips stick she owned—and went to work.

She tiptoed into the office that morning. She was a few minutes late because she'd stopped to get Mr. Hiddleston his coffee. 

She placed it on her desk and rearranged a few papers before sitting down on her chair. It squeaked. She froze.

"Maura?" Mr. Hiddleston's voice came from the next room. "Could you come here?"

Her heart was racing as she stood up, clutching the coffee to her chest. She pushed the door open and saw him leaning against the front of his desk. She fixed her gaze on his light blue shirt unable to meet his eyes.

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Hiddleston," she said meekly, handing it to him.

He took it from her, and she heard it being placed on his desk.

"Look at me, Mars," he spoke quietly.

She looked up. His eyebrow was dangerously arched.

"We have something to discuss, clearly."

Maura blushed a deep red and looked at his feet.

"Right, about that," she started. "That was an accident and shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry and—"

He walked up to her and tilted her chin up.

"I said look at me." His brow furrowed. "And breathe, darling."

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 

"Right," she tried again. "I was saying... I apologize about—."

"Did you mean it?" Mr. Hiddleston interrupted.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you wrote? About those things you want to do with me?" His voice pitched lower.

"I—."

"About how you want me between your legs, bringing you unfathomable pleasure beyond anything you've ever experienced?"

"Mr. Hiddleston, I—."

"Please. Tom."

Maura gaped at him, unable to form words.

"You are adorable when you do that you know?" He said, tugging on her bottom lip. "You do it when you're concentrating on something, like typing or inputing data." He pulled his thumb away and looked at it. "What a beautiful shade of red."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I would love to see that lipstick all over my body."

Maura gasped at the closeness and reached up to hold his shirt. 

"Have you really not been able to tell, Maura?" Tom continued. "Have you not seen how I've looked at you? How much I want you?" He pressed a kiss to her jawbone. 

He leaned back and looked at her. "Maura. Say something."

"Oh my God..." She whispered. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my—"

He kissed her squarely on the mouth to quiet her, licking his tongue on her lips. 

She groaned softly and pressed herself tighter to him. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

She pulled back, a pit in her stomach, and looked at Tom's face. There was nothing but genuine concern and lust written on it. 

"Are you fucking with me?" Maura asked, cautiously. 

Tom threw his head back and laughed. "No," he chuckled. "No. But I do want to fuck you."

He pressed his groin against her. She could feel his prominent erection on her thigh. 

"Hips don't lie, darling," he whispered, grinding against her. 

Maura reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. 

Tom nuzzled her neck before letting her go. 

"Maura, I'm going to need you to cancel all my appointments this afternoon." He opened the door. 

She looked up at him, confused. 

"Then I'm going to need you to report back to my office. I have some things I'll need a hand with."

He winked at her before shutting the door. 

Maura stood in shock for a moment before racing to her desk to reschedule all of Mr. Hiddleson's appointments.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely going to edit/expand this later.... I just wanted to post it.


End file.
